I Love Math
by The1967TARDISat221B
Summary: heres a A.U story about what heppens when yoou leave raven and Robin alone to do algebra homework. who knew such a tedious subject could amount to such a provocative thing ; . no flames please but do tell me  candidly  if it sucked. thanks :


I love math

**A/n: hey I know I should be working on a chapter for "from bad to worse" but I'm totally stumped and I have writers block. So this is what I'm trying to get rid of it. Anyway I should probably stop babbling and get on with the story so without farther ado… here's the damn story! Oh yeah and this is an A.U.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the teen titans.**

-0-

I stared as my best friend, Robin, struggled to finish the complicated algebra equation. We were in his kitchen; he was sitting next to me on a mahogany wood table. I easily finished my math homework almost half an hour ago, just don't assume I like math, because I really hate it. I had always been the smarter one when it came to school but Robin really was the one who scored the girls, I was just his best friend.

"Okay so I carry this damn three over?"Robin asked me for the fifth time that day.

"No you add a decimal point put a zero THEN carry it over" I said once again demonstrating how to divide decimals.

"Okay, its official the damn math gods hate me" he said rolling his gorgeous green eyes.

"They don't hate you, you just have to try a little harder." I said as I moved my chair closer to his and pointed at his notebook "see now look at your notes they should explain everything."

"Okay I get it your smarter than me!" he said turning to face me, I suddenly noticed how close our faces were.

"Ill get us sodas" I said standing up so quickly I almost knocked my chair over.

"Sprite!" he called after me as I disappeared behind the refrigerator door.

"You're out; I'm getting you root beer!" I told him as I grabbed two bottles and walked over to the table.

"Okay I think I'm almost done." He said handing me the paper, "now just check it for me."

I took the paper from him and stared down at his work, it looked like a chicken could have done it. I now understood why I took AP classes and he was barely passing. Worst of all he kept getting the easiest concepts wrong; we learnt this in 7th grade.

"Okay those last two are wrong, I keep telling you decimal point then zero." I said taking a seat and pointing to his mistakes. When I turned around I saw that his face was barely inches away from mine he was giving me a weird look, one that i had only seen twice: when he saw that art inscription to my school last year and when they serve cheese burgers…every Thursday.

"Do you ever pay attention?" I asked annoyed that he wasn't listening to me, he was back to normal.

"Well not when it comes to math, no" he said taking his paper back and putting more white out on the page.

"I keep telling you, use damn PENCIL!"I yelled at him.

" what's a pencil?" he asked giving me a curious look while I stared at him bewildered, I knew he wasn't that smart but who didn't know what a pencil was.

"I-It's a yellow stick with led inside; you c-can erase it without white out." I stammered recovering from my shock.

"Oh, can I try something?" he asked giving me that look again.

"Depend. What is it?" I asked wondering what he could possibly want.

"I need you to promise not to say anything if you don't like it" he said moving his chair closer to mine.

"Okay" I said defiantly, I was never one to back down from a challenge.

He leaned his head even closer and let his hand travel towards my cheek, my arm prickled were it touched his shirt. He ever so slowly brought his lips to mine, I felt his warm lips go over my cool ones and instantly felt a warm shock shoot up my back. It was over much too soon.

"So?" he asked, never taking his hand away from my cheek

I only responded by leaning over and crashing my lips on his, our lips moved in sync already knowing what to do. His hand moved from my cheek down to my neck, his other hand lasing itself around my waist he stood up and pulled me closer. My arms absently moved around his neck, my fingers teasing the dark hair on the back of his neck. He liked my lips begging for entrance, I opened my mouth and he instantly started exploring brushing everything he could reach. We were running out of air but neither one of us wanted this to end. When, finally, the need for air became too much I broke the kiss, we were both panting still locked in the same position.

"So I take it you enjoyed that." He said steering me towards the stairs.

"What was your first clue?" I asked taking his hand and running all the way to his room, he pressed me up against his door.

"Probably math." He said, a mischievous smile creeping over his lips.

I was about to ask what he meant we he leaned down and pressed his lips on mine once again asking for entrance, I let him in and we shared a game of tongue wrestle. He opened his bed room door and we both fell through. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started to steer me towards his bed. When the wood at the end touched the back of my knees I let them buckle and we both fell onto the soft comforter. He was straddling me, I felt his hands moving down towards my hips. He finally broke the kiss again.

"I love math." He said before he landed on me again, we knew we wouldn't get caught, his parents were away on a business trip and his sister was at college. At this moment I released all the lust and want I had been so careful never to show over the years, an old want and need resurfaced that night, and he fed my hunger perfectly.

-0-

**A/n: Okay I did my best on this and if it sucks blame my writers block. Anyway R&R please no flames but constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, thanks **


End file.
